finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Catoblepas (enemy)
The Catoblepas is a recurring enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a mammal resembling a buffalo or a variety of Behemoth, though the Finest Fantasy for Advance series renders them as Basilisk recolors. Catoblepas had their debut appearance in Final Fantasy III as a random encounter around Saronia. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Catoblepas can be found on the ''Dawn of Souls dungeons also found in the PSP and iOS versions on the original Final Fantasy. It can Petrify foes with his Gaze attack. There are three other enemies related to Catoblepas: * Lizard * Fire Lizard * Basilisk ''Final Fantasy II Catoblepas can be found at the Unknown Palace on the Soul of Rebirth dungeons of the GBA/PSP/iOS versions of ''Final Fantasy II. There are three other enemies related to Catoblepas: * Basilisk * Salamander * Ice Lizard ''Final Fantasy III An enemy found on the world map and inside the Dragon Spire in southeastern Saronia. Final Fantasy IV An enemy from ''Final Fantasy IV Advance and Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection. Others like it: * Black Lizard * Basilisk * Ice Lizard ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Catoblepas are powerful enemies that can inflict Petrify on a party member, and are also one of the few enemies to drop the very rare Aegis Shield and Stoneblade. They are only fought in the Depths. Final Fantasy V The Catoblepas is also known as Shoat. It is a hidden enemy found around the areas of Moore and has the ability Evil Eye, an attack that will petrify a character. After besting it in battle it is acquired as a summon. * Achelon ''Final Fantasy VIII The Catoblepas is one of the eight minions fought in Ultimecia Castle and can cast Thunder. It has very high Strength and gives a powerful blow to the party with its Deadly Horn attack. Final Fantasy IX Catoblepas can be found in the Forgotten Continent in the Seaways Canyon and can be fought in the basement of Treno's Knight's House. The player will win 15,000 gil from the owner upon defeating it. Final Fantasy X Catoblepas is a fiend that can be unlocked in the Monster Arena. It is nearly identical in looks to the Behemoth but is a much stronger opponent. Final Fantasy XI Catoblepas is a species of Dhalmel native to Bibiki Bay, valued for its hide. Final Fantasy XII Catoblepas is a Mark petitioned by War-chief Supinelu in Jahara. It is found in the Zertinan Caverns and is stronger than most of the other monsters that are in the Behemoth class. There is also a scene where a Catoblepas is defeated by Fury in the Necrohol of Nabudis. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Catoblepas appears as the second boss of Halatali (Hard Mode). Its appearance is based on the Catoblepas from ''Final Fantasy V. Etymology is a legendary creature from Ethiopia. Its physical characteristics are described as having the body of a buffalo and the head of a hog, scales on its back, and its head always pointing downward. Its stare can turn its victim into stone. Catoblepas's petrifying attacks are based on this. Category:Final Fantasy Enemies Category:Final Fantasy II Enemies Category:Final Fantasy III Enemies Category:Final Fantasy IV Enemies Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Enemies Category:Final Fantasy V Enemies Category:Final Fantasy VIII Enemies Category:Final Fantasy IX Enemies Category:Final Fantasy X Enemies Category:Final Fantasy XII Enemies